1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles. More particularly the present invention relates to an energy absorbing occupant restraint system for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
A large number of energy absorbing occupant restraint systems have been proposed. Many of these devices have been too large to effectively package within a motor vehicle or they have been too costly to manufacture. One known arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,091 to Doty which teaches the use of an energy dissipating device in combination with a conventional seat belt retractor. This device dissipates a portion of the energy that is exerted on the vehicle occupant through a shoulder belt portion of the harness.
While certain known devices may reduce the loads otherwise transferred to a vehicle occupant, they are all associated with disadvantages and/or limitations. For example, many known devices are not designed to absorb loads transferred from a lap portion of a seat belt webbing. Another problem with known devices concerns the need for a harness retractor for integration into a vehicle. While retractors are commonly employed at several seating positions within a vehicle, they are not universally used in every vehicle or at every seating position. As such, many known devices can not be incorporated into some vehicles or at some seating positions. Other known devices are cost prohibitive.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an inexpensive energy dissipation device which does not require the use of a retractor, which can be easily integrated into a vehicle and which can effectively dissipate the energy transmitted through a safety restraint on a significant basis.